


撞

by rush_rabbit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 卡贝 |
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rush_rabbit/pseuds/rush_rabbit
Summary: 脑洞文，没被地球撞坏脑子的卡卡罗特和贝吉塔相遇的故事。清水文，理论上讲没啥不该有的，除了食人暗示（扶额……）
Relationships: Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	撞

——宇宙那么大，  
——撞上了，  
——就撞上了，  
——不然呢？

艾纪761年10月12日。

拉蒂兹一球砸在地球一片山地前的荒原里。  
“嘎吱”开舱钻出来，  
发现黑发的卡卡罗特站在坑边上，  
穿的是很莫名的一套橙色奇装异服。

二人互相一打量，  
目光最后都落在对方缠在腰间的尾巴上。

拉蒂兹开了探测器四周一扫，  
方圆百里十分清爽，只有一些可以忽略不计的小动物。  
……呦，卡卡罗特，  
……不错嘛，  
……活儿干得挺干净哒……

卡卡罗特没说话。

拉蒂兹把探测器集中在卡卡罗特身上，  
战力：5000。  
——雅掰，  
——自己的战力只有1500，这要怎破……？  
拉蒂兹想了想，朝卡卡罗特一摆手，  
……诶，你先等下，我打个电话。

拉蒂兹拨通了宇宙通讯器，  
……喂……？  
……嗯嗯，是我，  
……殿下，地球上这货，对，卡卡罗特，  
……战力5000啊，我大概回不去了。  
拉蒂兹一脸蛋疼的样子。

彼方略一沉默，  
……拉蒂兹你个没用的废物！  
然后直接挂断了星际通话。

拉蒂兹苦瓜脸，  
看着卡卡罗特，  
……我猜，  
……你不会老老实实把这颗星球交给我们吧？

卡卡罗特想了想，  
……们……？

拉蒂兹笑笑，  
……现在宇宙里就剩下4个赛亚人了，  
……除了你我，还有俩在远处的宇宙中，  
……我们仨消灭原住民攻占星球以后卖给异星人。  
……你小时候也是出于这个目的被送来地球的。

卡卡罗特撇了撇嘴，  
……哦，  
……但现在这个星球是我的，  
……我不想卖。

拉蒂兹点点头，  
……看得出来，  
……而且以战力而论貌似我也抢不过你。

卡卡罗特看着拉蒂兹，  
……那你打算怎样啊？

拉蒂兹也看着卡卡罗特，  
……我也没想好，  
……也许我改天再来？

卡卡罗特点点头，  
……也好，  
……我不会留你吃晚饭的。

拉蒂兹笑笑，  
……行，那……  
……再见吧，卡卡罗特——

看似散漫地转身离开的一瞬间，  
拉蒂兹猛然欺近卡卡罗特，  
直接一个全力的能量弹偷袭——  
但是，能量弹却在远处落空，  
炸碎了一片山丘。

卡卡罗特鬼魅般出现在拉蒂兹身后，  
拉蒂兹低头看着自己胸前探出的鲜血淋漓的手，  
心说这货他妈肯定不止5000啊——  
随着卡卡罗特撤出手臂，  
拉蒂兹倒地抽搐喘息。

卡卡罗特静静站在他头顶，  
没补刀，只是等着他咽气。

拉蒂兹一边狂喘吐血一边笑了，  
……卡卡罗特，  
……从生物学角度，  
……我是你哥，我叫拉蒂兹……

卡卡罗特点了点头，信了，  
……难怪，我看你还真觉着有点儿眼熟，  
……不过，你是我哥这会儿也续不了你的命……

拉蒂兹继续吐血抽搐，笑道：  
……我知道，所以我一开始就没打算说嘛，  
……也没想续命，  
……只不过你这么干瞅着等我咽气我有点尴尬，  
……就随便聊点啥呗，你，别，介意……

卡卡罗特歪头看了拉蒂兹几秒，  
把他拎起来塞进他的座舱，  
看着拉蒂兹挣扎着在座舱里给自己戴上生命维持装置，  
关上了舱门。

卡卡罗特目送拉蒂兹的飞船在天空中化作一颗逆行的流星——  
心说我不介意啊，就是不喜欢你这路货色死我地盘上啊。

认真嚼了一下拉蒂兹在飞船舱门合起前留下的最后一句话：  
……他们，一年之后就会到地球，  
……那时，你可没有这么轻松了……  
……卡卡罗特，  
……贝吉塔……是王子……

卡卡罗特按住自己心口，  
糟糕，身心都兴奋起来了，  
有点，小期待呢……

…………  
…………

艾纪762年11月3日。

贝吉塔和那巴的俩球砸在被植物和青苔覆盖的人类城市遗迹上，  
惊起一群飞鸟和成群四散奔逃的动物。

贝吉塔和那巴从飞船里钻出来，  
第一眼就看见了黑发的卡卡罗特，  
跟贝吉塔四目相对，  
二人心中都在想，琢磨了一年，  
哦，原来你长这个样子的。

贝吉塔把探测器对准卡卡罗特，  
战力：5000。  
盯着看了5分钟，  
数值一直是精准的5000，在小数位上也没有任何一点儿起伏。  
贝吉塔一勾嘴角，心里兴奋起来，  
这个人，展示力量的方式，比想象的还要狂妄嘛——

一转头，对那巴说道：  
……那巴，离开这颗星球，  
……我不需要没用的废物。

那巴乖乖地高高兴兴直接闭嘴滚球，  
虽然无处可去，  
但是也许可以先去探望一下在弗利萨行星79上疗养的拉蒂兹。

看着卡卡罗特，贝吉塔说道，  
……这颗星球，  
……我要了。  
贝吉塔从来不是个多话的人，  
但是跟这个人的相遇，  
似乎需要一点宿命般的仪式感。

卡卡罗特微微一偏头，  
……你要星球干嘛？

……卖给异星人。  
贝吉塔面无表情地解释了一句，  
贝吉塔其实是个从不解释的人。

卡卡罗特舔舔嘴角，  
……哦，  
……我也，  
……想要……  
……咱俩，  
……各凭本事吧。

然后，俩赛亚人就天崩地裂浓烟滚滚火焰熊熊地打起来了。

本来还挺势均力敌的，  
贝吉塔毕竟大小也是个战力两万四的选手。  
但是卡卡罗特的数值一直仍然非常玄妙地静止在5000这个数值上。  
贝吉塔有点不爽，真他妈狂妄至极！！！

打着打着，  
卡卡罗特突然笑了一下，  
忽然全身放光成佛作祖羽化登仙一样超赛了。

闪耀的金发欺近占满贝吉塔视线的一瞬间，  
贝吉塔感觉有点异样，  
然后挨了一拳，  
然后就感觉自己碎了。

然后，  
这就是两万四和一亿五千万的差距。

…………  
…………

撞击总会破坏点什么。  
也往往会生成点什么。  
这也算是宇宙铁则吧？

…………  
…………

第一天。  
贝吉塔醒来，已是夕阳西下。  
身边一堆篝火，火上烤着一整头山猪，  
猪边儿上蹲着个发色定格成金色的卡卡罗特，  
……呦，贝吉塔，你醒啦。  
……我烤了一整头山猪，  
……一起吃吧。

贝吉塔试着动了动身体，  
——山猪，烤了我也不介意，  
——但，我动不了，  
——全身骨头都碎了。  
但是贝吉塔懒得说话，也就没理他。

卡卡罗特便过来托起贝吉塔的头，  
在他嘴里放了一颗豆子。  
……贝吉塔，  
……把这个咽下去。

贝吉塔听话地咽了，  
……这是……啥？

雾草！身体瞬间恢复如初，  
再看探测器里的战力数值，  
自己他妈涨到二十五万了。

卡卡罗特看着贝吉塔，笑了，  
回身撕了一条猪腿递给贝吉塔，  
……这是受了什么伤吃了都能马上全愈的豆子。  
……我也是偶然发现的，  
……你先吃点东西吧。

贝吉塔接过来就啃，吃到嘴里虽然感觉不错，  
但还是有点不习惯，就问他，  
……这个，为啥要烤？

卡卡罗特笑笑，  
……是这个星球上原住民的生活技巧，  
……用在食物上真的很提升口感和改善风味。

贝吉塔点头称是，又好奇，  
……这颗星球上原来有土著的？

卡卡罗特点头，  
……嗯，有的，  
……人类。

贝吉塔点点头，继续撕肉吃，口齿不清地问道，  
……后来呢？

卡卡罗特挠了挠鼻子，  
……后来，  
……我来了。

贝吉塔嚼着一大口烤山猪肉，  
……哦。

贝吉塔吃完烤山猪，  
觉得自己状态超好，  
一瞥面前的卡卡罗特，  
似乎状态更好，  
正想着要不要再约一架。

这个金毛怪却已经扑过来，压住了自己，  
贝吉塔反脚踹上去，却更像是自投罗网。

拜托，对方可是一亿五千万啊，  
这个时刻找个不会死的姿势才是头等大事吧……？

这他妈——  
不科学——

…………  
…………

第二天。  
贝吉塔醒来，  
吃了体贴的卡卡罗特递过来的豆子，  
不然，又动不了了。

贝吉塔觉得很神奇，  
……这豆子，哪儿来的？

卡卡罗特笑笑，  
……偶然发现的，  
……我有一次重伤动弹不了，  
……趴在一片草里，  
……脸边只有这种豆子，  
……就张嘴吃了一颗，  
……结果身体立刻完全好了，  
……后来，我就定期去收集——  
卡卡罗特向贝吉塔拎起一个小布袋。

贝吉塔有些肃然起敬，  
……这星球上还有能把你伤得动不了的人物存在啊？

卡卡罗特轻轻摇头，  
……我到达这里的第12年，  
……就是我12岁的时候，  
……地球上就没有任何活人了。  
……我重伤是自己修炼的结果。

贝吉塔撇嘴，  
……这么小的星球，  
……居然用了12年，  
……你还真是个下等货。

卡卡罗特好脾气地笑了笑，  
……我这人严谨，  
……一个不留。  
……这种弱小又扎堆儿的生物很难清理干净……

贝吉塔想了想，也有些道理，  
……内个，啥……  
……我飞船呢？

卡卡罗特盯着他，  
……找你飞船干嘛？

贝吉塔一脸耿直，  
……我战斗服都在飞船里。

卡卡罗特向旁边的草丛里一探手，  
给贝吉塔递上从里到外一整套战斗服，  
……我给你拿过来了……

……啧啧，这人品。  
贝吉塔穿好衣服，  
感激地开始全心全意地享受自己二十五万战力……

傍晚，贝吉塔从重伤中醒来，照例靠神奇豆子续命，  
也看到一头照例烤得三分熟的山猪。

贝吉塔看着火光前的卡卡罗特，嚼着猪肉，  
……你这豆子真方便，  
……我们的豆子只能种出战力一千二的垃圾……

卡卡罗特点点头，  
……那也，挺好玩的——

这天夜里，这头金毛怪扑上来的时候，  
贝吉塔的烤山猪才嚼了两口——

啊——  
好饿——

…………  
…………

第三天。  
贝吉塔醒来，吃豆，穿衣服。  
已经变成标准小日常了。  
贝吉塔盯着探测器里自己两百五十万的战力，  
高兴不起来，  
有个铮明瓦亮的一亿五千万在身边，  
你的一切成就都像个冷笑话。  
贝吉塔看着面前这只金毛怪，  
……卡卡罗特，  
……你为啥不杀我？

卡卡罗特看着贝吉塔，  
……贝吉塔，  
……你是撞进我原子核里的原子核，  
……咱俩已经都不是原来的自己了。

贝吉塔一乐，  
……雾草，  
……你居然这么有文化？

卡卡罗特浅浅一笑，  
……12岁时我消灭西部的最后一个城市，  
……那天是9月1日，  
……我杀的最后一个人是一个紫发少女，  
……看着比我年纪稍大一些，  
……她的家非常有意思，  
……圆圆的房子里面还有很多庭院和房子，  
……她家里很多东西都会跟人说话，  
……没有人类的这13年，  
……我有时会去她家里，  
……跟那些会说话的东西说话，  
……学会了人类的语言和文字，  
……有时也会看一些她家里的文字或影像资料，  
……知道了很多关于人类的事。

贝吉塔轻轻叹息，  
……消灭了人类以后，  
……你干嘛不离开这颗星球？

卡卡罗特笑笑，  
……我想走时，  
……已经走不了了。  
……来……

虽然很不适应，贝吉塔还是允许这只金毛怪牵着自己的手，  
飞到一处山花烂漫绿树丛生的坑前，  
中间一个赛亚飞行器，  
早已被泥土沙尘植被青苔从里到外层层包裹，  
贝吉塔到近前看了一眼，  
里面还睡着土拨鼠一家。

卡卡罗特笑笑，  
……很小的时候我还会回到这里栖身，  
……后来认真负责地在世界各处干正经事，  
……回来的次数就越来越少，  
……等我12岁消灭了全部人类回来的时候，  
……飞船就已经这样了，  
……里面还被一窝兔子给占了。

生命用时间抹去科技和文明的痕迹，  
缓慢，但完美，  
无懈可击。  
这个世界和生命本身的容错率，强大得超乎你的想象。

贝吉塔看了一会儿睡成一团的土拨鼠一家，  
偶尔有一两只被他们俩的说话声惊扰醒来，  
却并不怕他们，转个身又蜷缩起来睡着了。  
……卡卡罗特，  
……杀了我，就能得到我的飞船，  
……去你想去地方了。

卡卡罗特微微一笑，  
……我不想要飞船，  
……也没地方想去。

贝吉塔也是微微一笑，猛然腾空，  
居高临下地朝着卡卡罗特那个郁郁葱葱坟头一样的飞船发射了一枚闪光炮，  
卡卡罗特一勾嘴角，  
伸出中指直接弹飞这颗能量波，  
反手一个气弹把贝吉塔打得飞出三里远，  
等贝吉塔再次冲上来，  
卡卡罗特便也再次欺到他身前，狠狠一脚，把他踹进了海里……

傍晚，  
贝吉塔又双叒醒来，豆子和烤山猪，

贝吉塔看着探测器，自己战力，又翻倍了，  
却忍不住叹息，对着面前的金毛怪嘟囔道：  
……那个，  
……今晚，能让我先把山猪吃完么？

卡卡罗特为难地吞了一下口水，  
……那你，  
……快点吃……

于是贝吉塔无比专注风卷残云地努力抓紧时间奋力吃烤山猪。

——至少，  
——今天混了个七成饱……

…………  
…………

第四天。  
贝吉塔醒来，觉得自己不行了，  
离开这颗星球是个不错的选择，  
再这样下去自己都不记得自己到底是来攻占的还是来找干的了……

已经不记得飞船停哪里了，  
找了半天又找不到自己的飞船遥控器，  
正琢磨着可能掉哪儿了，  
猛然看见金毛怪笑吟吟地站在自己面前，  
拿着自己的飞船遥控器，一脸笑容可掬，  
……贝吉塔，  
……你在找这个啊？

还没等贝吉塔应个“啊”，  
就看见金毛怪手上一发力，  
“咔”地一声儿，  
自己的飞船遥控器就变成渣随风飘散了。

贝吉塔微微一笑，  
这种表达态度的方式真是讨人喜欢啊——

贝吉塔跳起来对着卡卡罗特的脸就是一个飞踹，  
脚尖还没踹到那张欠踹的笑脸，  
脚踝就被抓住并狠狠甩向山崖下面嶙峋的海礁，  
一连撞碎了几块礁石，  
贝吉塔接着腾空而起朝他发了一连串的闪光炮……

然后，  
这个夜晚，  
贝吉塔确定了，自己大概是来前线慰问的。

…………  
…………

第五天。  
贝吉塔醒来，被吓出了一身白毛汗。  
金毛怪蹲在自己身边，  
一束怒放的野花捧在自己鼻子底下，  
贝吉塔被花香熏得打了个喷嚏，  
……你，你他妈要干啥？  
……上坟啊？！

卡卡罗特却一脸郑重地回答，  
……不是啊，  
……这是一个人类上别的人类时通用的标准礼仪，  
……贝吉塔，今天别打了，我等不及到晚上了……

贝吉塔直接一束击穿炮轰过去，  
崩散的花瓣和避开的笑脸以及后面的情节发展都让贝吉塔萌生了真的好想去死一死的错觉……

…………  
…………

第六天。  
是地球上的圆月之夜。  
彻夜怒吼奋战的两只巨猿怪物终于把东部的一整块大陆架干塌了直接没入海沟。

俩人恢复人形并肩坐在移山填海之后新生的、吊诡的、高耸的、断崖式的、鬼斧神工的地形地貌的至高点，  
看着下面岩浆入海时蒸腾而起的浓烟一般的滚滚水气。  
都隐约觉得，  
是时候，  
该聊一聊了。  
但是，谁都不知道该怎么开口。  
然后，就都没说话，  
直接完成了今天的夜常。

…………  
…………

第七天。

从贝吉塔醒来就开始鏖战，  
贝吉塔终于抓住了生命中力量临界点上的某个玄之又玄的顿悟——

在面对金毛怪带着杀意的一记迎面重拳的一刹那，  
脑中闪现的不是死、不是走马灯、不是重伤、不是战败——  
而是，  
——笑！！！

瞬间贝吉塔发现自己双手一合，  
竟然格挡住了这崩山裂海凝力万钧的致命一击，  
自己的周身瞬间燃起熊熊金色火焰，  
巨大的能量涡流在身体中盘旋凝聚，  
自己的金发也随之燃起……

雾草！！我他妈超赛了——

贝吉塔嘴角燃起一丝得意的笑，  
眼里掺上了些许杀机。  
但一看对面的金毛怪，  
得意只停留了半秒便随风飘远。

因为贝吉塔看见金毛怪周身的金色光芒里，  
增加了数条等离子光泽的、雷霆般的线条，  
那显然已不是超赛的境界——

卡卡罗特一勾嘴角，  
几乎有些歉意地笑道：  
……抱歉啊贝吉塔，  
……我感觉你这两天可能要爆超赛，  
……我可能就压不住你了，  
……所以，  
……我爆了超超赛……

被一击断片儿之前，  
贝吉塔终究还是喷了一句带血的槽——  
……操！这神马——世道——

…………  
…………

清晨醒来。  
贝吉塔终于想好了。  
在这颗一言难尽的星球上已经呆了七天了。  
虽然没能成功攻占，而且貌似永远也没可能攻占了，  
但是，也不能说此行完全没有收获，  
毕竟，自己超赛了，  
当然，这年头想要什么收获都是要付出代价的。  
疼是疼了点儿，  
不过这个操蛋的世界哪会允许什么人一辈子都只由着自己舒服？

没看到金毛怪，  
嗯嗯，赛亚人嘛，根本没长道别这根筋，  
现在可以秒秒钟环球飞行的贝吉塔很快找到了自己的飞船，  
先找出最后一套衣服，穿上，  
准备钻进座舱里之前，稍微环顾了一下四周，  
努力说服自己这几秒迟疑绝不是出于对金毛怪的流连。

然后便猛然看见金毛怪缓缓飘落在自己飞船顶上，  
好像已经久候多时——

……我得走了。  
贝吉塔对他说。

……嗯，好。  
卡卡罗特点点头。

看金毛怪不怎么放在心上贝吉塔松了一口气，  
正纠结了一小下要不要恶心吧唧地说个“再见”啥的，  
就听见金毛怪又说道：  
……贝吉塔，  
……你想要这颗星球可以给你，  
……但是不要卖给异星人，  
……万一咱俩什么时候想回来呢……

贝吉塔汗毛炸了一下，  
……啥玩意——？  
……啥叫咱俩？！！

卡卡罗特微笑，  
……咱俩，一起走。

贝吉塔嘴角抽搐，  
……卡卡罗特，  
……赛亚人的世界里，  
……没有“一起”这个词儿。

卡卡罗特浑不在意，  
……以后，就有了。

……那个啥，  
……这飞船，是单人座舱，  
……没法儿一起走的。  
贝吉塔终于开始认真讲道理了。

……没问题的，  
……有位强大严谨的X太太已经实际验证过了，  
……咱俩可以一起使用这个单人飞船做星际旅行的……  
卡卡罗特忽然也开始非常讲道理了。

……啥……？  
一直忙于杀伐没时间泡论坛看文儿的贝吉塔一时没跟上卡卡罗特的思路。

卡卡罗特乐了，  
……咱俩能一起使用你那个单人飞船，  
……这得益于你娇小的身材呢贝吉塔。

沉默的贝吉塔生平第一次感受到自己贫瘠的脏话词库是如此地令人感到刻骨的凄凉和绝望。

反应出对策之前，那只金毛怪已经抢先坐进了自己的座舱。  
卡卡罗特微笑着朝贝吉塔拍了拍自己的大腿，  
……贝吉塔，这个感觉挺好的，  
……别逼我用赛亚人方式达成咱俩的共识。

回应卡卡罗特的，  
是血统纯正赛亚贵族意识形态下能量饱满诚意十足的一发击穿炮——

卡卡罗特一勾嘴角，瞬间超超赛状态单手拍飞这颗体现赛亚精魂的能量波，  
保住了他俩唯一的飞船，  
卡卡罗特眼中闪过一丝愉悦而凶残的笑意，  
近乎光速地撞向那个满身金光熊熊燃烧着赤色战意火焰的赛亚同类……

…………  
…………

贝吉塔在卡卡罗特怀中醒来时，  
飞船已在漆黑宇宙中飞行多时。

贝吉塔扭了扭身体，  
直接彼此触碰的肌肤能清晰地感到相互压迫的触觉，  
俩人，终究还是有点挤呢，  
贝吉塔抬眼看着金毛怪，轻声问道：  
……去哪？

卡卡罗特搔搔头，  
……不知道啊，管他呢，  
……只要飞，总会到达什么地方吧。

贝吉塔叹气，  
……你还真是不挑食。

卡卡罗特也叹气，  
……不是我不挑，  
……是只有你扛住了我挑的过程……

贝吉塔不想搭理他了，嘟囔道：  
……快点飞吧，我饿了……

卡卡罗特又搔搔头，  
……当务之急不应该是去下个星球先找两套衣服穿么？

贝吉塔瞪他，  
……你强迫症啊，  
……又不是每个星球的土著都穿衣服。

卡卡罗特瘪嘴点头，  
……哦，也是，还是你见多识广，  
……那咱俩就先在宇宙里裸奔吧，  
……反正我是第一次出来……

贝吉塔一脸鄙视，  
……嗯，根据我的经验，  
……不穿衣服的土著比较好吃，  
……穿衣服的都有点肉质松软，一点儿嚼劲都没有……

卡卡罗特嘿嘿笑，  
……嗯嗯，这倒是，  
……比起人类，我也更喜欢吃熊啊山猪啊恐龙啊什么的……  
……不过吃什么也比不上你……

贝吉塔沉下脸，  
……等我能打得过你你就死定了这你是知道的吧？

卡卡罗特极其郑重地点头，  
……嗯，  
……不过在这之前一直死定了的是你这你也是知道的吧？

贝吉塔哼了一声，合上了眼睛，  
继续在心里默默地操金毛怪他们家祖上三辈以及他们家所有的街坊邻居。

卡卡罗特收紧了手臂拢住贝吉塔，把他的头贴在自己心口，  
……再睡会儿吧贝吉塔，  
……开饭了我叫你……

【——<撞> 完——】

**Author's Note:**

> 最后推荐一首BGM
> 
> Gasoline
> 
> Artist: Halsey  
> Album: Badlands
> 
> Released: 2015
> 
> Genres: Alternative/Indie, Electropop
> 
> 油管：  
> https://youtu.be/zRHNi3QfFlE  
> 云村：  
> http://music.163.com/song?id=34144942&userid=417213964
> 
> Lyrics  
> Are you insane like me?  
> Been in pain like me?  
> Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?  
> Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?  
> Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?  
> Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?  
> Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?  
> Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?  
> Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?  
> And all the people say  
> You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
> You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
> With your face all made up, living on a screen  
> Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline  
> I think there's a flaw in my code  
> These voices won't leave me alone  
> Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold  
> Are you deranged like me?  
> Are you strange like me?  
> Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?  
> Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?  
> Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?  
> And all the people say  
> You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
> You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
> With your face all made up, living on a screen  
> Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline  
> I think there's a flaw in my code  
> These voices won't leave me alone
> 
> Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold


End file.
